The Razas New Crew Member
by Official Gum
Summary: Zelda was a somewhat normal foster kid about to age out of the system- that was until she heard a scream and decide to help. Next thing she knows, she's on the Raza with the legendary crew of the Raza, having the time of her life. Right before episode 12 of season Two and post season Two, Will be following season Three canon when it starts with stories that occur between episodes.


Summary: Zelda was a somewhat normal foster kid about to age out of the system- that was until she heard a scream and decide to help. Next thing she knows, she's on the Raza with the legendary crew of the Raza, having the time of her life. Right before episode 12 of season Two and post season two, Will be following season Three canon when it starts with stories that occur between episodes, cute fluff friendship stuff, and adventures requested by YOU the readers (no non canon relationships, and it's all safe for work except for like bad words i guess?) This is on (The Real Official Gum), AO3 (one the invite comes though will post name when it comes though), and Wattpad ( boxoflostsouls) for ease of reading.

 **Chapter one: Bloody Sweater**

Another day another tip receipt my foster mom is going to take. I can't wait till I turn 18 and am out of this corrupt system. On the way back to my foster mom's apartment I hear a yell for help, living in this part of the station this happens all the time, but this time it felt different, I run over to the screen. A girl with blue green hair is leaning over a taller black man with her hands over her mouth. I take my sweater off and kneel next to the girl starting to press it into his side. "My name is Zelda, do you mind if I help your friend?" She nods visually with tears in her eyes. "What happened?"

"We were walking back to our ship when someone just shot him." She says trying to keep it together. I turn his body up to see his back no exit wound.

"We need to get him to doctor now."

"No, can you help him?"

"No, I'm not a doctor, there is not an exit wound, that means that the bullet is lodged inside his body and that can cause more problems, what is your name?"

"Five."

"Five I need you to go get help, there's a help station around the corner."

"I'm not leaving him."

"Fine keep pressure here." I jump up and sprint to the help station and wait for the paramedics to arrive about a minute later, "A man was shot" I jump into the side part of the station ambulance for people and direct them to Five and the man bleeding into my new sweater. In a matter of a few minutes they have him in the back, and are on there way to the nearest clinic.

"How do I get to him?" Five ask.

"I'll take you there Five."

"Thank you for helping Six Zelda" she says with worry in her eyes.

"You're Five, he's Six, where are One through Four?"

"Probably on our ship."

"Really? Why are you all named after numbers?"

"It's a long story, you don't have to come, I'm sure I can find id on my own."

"Are you kidding me, anything is better than being with my foster mom, if I have to see one more _wheel of fortune_ I'm going to go crazy."

"Your parents are dead?"

"My mom is, my dad is serving 15 years for drugs and Six is your?"

"Friend- my parents died when I was just a few months old apparently," She was really easy to talk to and really nice. She dabbles on about running away and then having her memory wiped, then hands me her sweater. "I'm really sorry about your sweater, take mine, or I can buy you a new one."

"I'll be fine, but I appreciate the offer."

"You didn't have to help Six." I take it with the intention of giving it back before I inevitably have to leave her.

"Thank you."

Before long we are at the clinic. Five quickly realizes that she doesn't know how to answer most of the paperwork to see Five, it seems like she doesn't even have a visitor's ID. "Zelda Remone, that was my older brother who just came through with the bullet wound to the upper right quadrant, can you please tell us how he's doing?"

"He's in surgery, please wait." she hands me a tablet to enter information."

"Five, I need your help filling this out." Four people all walk in as I sit next to her and head straight for us.

"Yeah- thank god you guys are here, Six and I were walking back to the ship when all of a sudden Six dropped because someone shot him, then Zelda her came and helped."

"Thank you Zelda, we can take it from here the guy with scruff says, starting to pick me up by the arm,

"Stop it Three! Zelda saved Six's life, and is posing as his brother to fill out the paperwork because she has a station ID." Three lets off of me. Fives crew members help me get the work together. And I hand it into the android at the desk. There is about thirty minutes of uncomfortable silence, until the Women Dubbed Two stands up and ask if anyone wanted anything to eat, I stay silent, growing up as a foster kid I had learned to never accept food if somebody except only asked Two or Three times. Five pips up almost instantly, and the others request varying things,.

"What about you Zelda?" Two ask. I decline, i'm not hungry regardless.

"Do you have to be home anytime soon?"

"My foster mom doesn't care what time I get home as long as she can steal all my tips."

"Why does she take your tips?" Nyx ask. "She's too lazy to get a job herself so instead she collects my paychecks, she says it's a way of paying her back for her hospitality."

"What kind of skills do you have?" she ask.

"Like waiting tables, I've been told I can make a mean martini, I know a bit about first aid, and I'm a fast learner."

"Nyx, what are you-"

"She could be a valuable asset to our crew."

"You can talk to Two."

I Have always wanted to leave this space station, but I never been able to financially or opportunity wise, I would love to join these people. "I'm just curious what do you guys do?" that's when they started to freeze up a bit.

"This and that, right now we are helping a lot of mining colonies with problems with corporations and blackmail.' Nyx says.

"So you guys are like lawyers?"

"Not exactly, more like blackmailing mediators with guns."

"Oh."

"There are lots of things that you could do on our ship, Five is a technical genius, she can fix just about anything." Nyx says as a doctor comes out

"Zelda Remone?" I stand up. And walked over to the doctor. "I'm doctor. Cesar, I did your brothers surgery, Your brother will be fine, he should be waking up soon- he needs a lot of rest and should really stay here for the next few days."

"We really need to get moving, we have to be on Tetron Three by the twenty third. We just stop to refuel and resupply when that bullet came out of nowhere."

"I'm sorry ms. Remone, I can't allow that." he says.

"My mom use to work here, Dr. Shelby Remove, my foster parents are going to sign my adoption papers on Tetron Three, on the twenty ird, please. I haven't had parents in 7 years, I promise he will rest the whole way there and my mom taught me how to take care of wounds and everything, I promise he will be ok, please doctor."

"Shelby was a good doctor, and an even more amazing women, but I'm really sorry I can't Allow him to leave for at least another 24 hours, you can see him if you want and wait for him to wake up."

"Can my friend come too? She's the reason the ship we are on is waiting for us."

He takes a deep breath in. "Okay."

"I walk over to the crew, I had to pull some serious strings, so only one of you guys can come with us" Three tells Five to go, as she's the closest one to him.

Thank you for everything Zelda, We all really appreciate it- I hope you consider joining us on the Raza."

"The Raza?- Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because we were in the news a while back, Ferris Corp and the Mikkei Combine seriously screwed us over and blamed us for their problems."

"Ahhhhhh- so what are you really doing here?"

"Refuel and resupply, but we would seriously love to have you, it would be nice to have someone my age too."

"I'll think about it." When we walk into the room Six is on the bed with an IV in his arm and asleep. Five gently shakes him asking him to wake up as he comes too.

"Hey kid what are you doing."

"Trying to get you up silly, you were shot and Zelda here saved your life."

"We should go." he says, "we can't stay here for too long." He starts getting up.

"The doctor said that you really shouldn't be moved."

"She told the doctor that you where her foster brother and that you guys are on your way to tetron Three to push the adoption through finally."

"Thank you Zelda, but Five we should really get moving." Six pushes himself off the bed then wobbles a bit when he's all the way on his feet, Five and I hold him up.

"Six, I don't think that that's the best Ideas right now" Five says.

"Get me a wheelchair, We have to go." I stepped out and find a wheel chair outside a room, while somebody probably needs it, I know the clinic has plenty and it will be okay. Five and I help Six into the chair and start to wheel him out.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Dr. Cesar says with a slightly angry tone.

"We really have to get going if we want to be able to make it to Tetron Three in time for my sister's adoption, She's the best member in the family."

"You could tear your grafts, and get worse mr. Stan DeRose"

"I'll be fine, I've been through worse, now is there any medication I should be taking?" Five flashes Four hundred bars. Dr. Caesar's eyes start to do a contemplation thing. He then hands us a stack of papers.

"Lots of rest, take one of these pills a day for a month and be sure to change your bandages daily, your sister knows how to do it.

"Thank you doctor." We all say in unison

"Congratulations you Two." he says, taking the bars

"Thank you" Six says with a charming smile.

"In the waiting room Two, Three, Four and Nyx are waiting. Three is trying to read one of the tablet magazines that are laying around, Four looks like he's meditating, Two and Nyx are eating sandwiches of sorts.

"Hey guys." Six says smiling.

"Thank god you're okay." Nyx says jumping up.

"We better start going, Zelda, will you be joining us, we would really like to have you if you want to join us."

"Sure, why not." this should be fun.

N/A: thank you for reading my first chapter! I'm going to try really hard to actually finish this one, but because I'm applying to nursing and paramedic schools I have limited time, so all chapters will probably be ended in a fulfilling way (unlike the actual show itself). Some things will probably be following the general plot of the show and then some will probably be things in between, or other adventures. Please HMU if you have any prompts or want any adventures. I will not write any thing with sex or ships unless they become canon.


End file.
